Silver Minx
by Brighthalk
Summary: Sliver Minx is the best thief in Mission City. Her guardian is Jolt, but he knows nothing of her past. Until one night they see her post job. Barricade knew, and her helped her keep it hidden. When she was confronted, even though she had promised to tell them she ran. When they meet back up, can the bots accept her and what she does? Under Revision, no new chapters until August 28.
1. Journal

Disclaimer:

Brighthalk: ***peeks** out* See, I 'm even starting the revision so soon!

_Remember, I only own my OC, Minx/ Mina, and Demon, and anyothers I run into!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so I've read all the "dropped into their world" Fan Fics. In fact, I follow quite a few of them. I mean a few of them are totally awesome! See, there's this one... Oops, totally topic. Anyway, now that I've had my ADD break, I think I'll introduce myself to these pages, I'm Silver Minx, I know weird name, not my real one anyway. I became a world-class thief at only twelve years old. Neat, huh? My hair, Sliver only when I'm working is black and long as the night. It's usually braided back and hangs down to about mid-back when braided._

_My skin, in comparison, is pale, and I mean pale, almost like I've never seen the sun! If you call me a vampire, though, I will punch your lights out, no joke. I'm almost as pale as Prowl's white paint, at least that's what Jolt says when he wants me to go outside… Anyway, I'm thirteen and in the eight grade. I suspect though, that if I actually went to school the required amount of days I would actually be a senior, in high school. No joke. I've passed the Grad exam twice and made a 22 and a 23 on the ACT. Usually when I'm with the Autobots, I'll tell you how I met them in a minute, I wear a dress or skirt, stopping at about knee length. No matter the season. Let me tell you, in the last two months, I've learned to _love_ tights._

_Anyway, always with me and a dead give away to some old… friends… is my dog, Demon. He all black and called Black Demon by clients and the 'Bots. His eyes though, really stand out; they're an electric white-blue and reflective. I've only been with him two years, but he made a rep fast enough, now it's like I've been with him forever. I found him when I was in the Hoover dam. They were about to kill him. _

_Simmons says he wasn't in charge of the project for my dog so he doesn't know what they did to him. Now, two years later, regular meals and some freedom later, he stands just below my small chest at two years old. Two! And he's still growing! It's no fair! _

_Now though, one of our favorite past time is to wonder around at night. It's super funny to sneak up behind a soldier the jump out, screaming, or in Demon's case, snarling. The speed they run away with... So funny. Well, until I get caught that is…_

_Anyway, you probably wondering how I met the bots, I did say that would come later didn't I? It was actually quite funny. See, I was doing my typical run with Demon. We were running low on food and I needed a faster get away. I came across this car. It was a blue 2009 Chevy volt. I loved it as soon as I saw it. The only problem was one, I didn't need a car, and two, the car had no keys. So I couldn't use it as a get away. After a minute of admiring the amazing car I ran on, jumping onto Demon as we got behind the amazing car, using it for cover it if need be. I didn't need to get caught._

_Two days later following the route I found the _same_ car. Well, it _looked_ like the same car. If it really was I was unsure. This time, though, the cops weren't chasing me; therefore I could stop and admire the car. It really was a piece of work. Through the window I could see the interior. It was black with lots of tech, kind I hadn't seen in a car before. _

_I checked the license plate. Jolt, that's all it said. It was strange, but very cool. Demon came around the corner, a long link of sausage hanging from his mouth. I remember petting him and asking him what he thought of the car as I fed him the meat. After living on the streets for years I was still unsure as to how he could eat any type of meat. A few more minutes of admiring the car and we moved on. I may be a thief, but I did not steal cars, for one, they're hard to hide and for another, hard to hot wire. Besides, the owner of that car got him fair and square. Why steal it? They would probably miss it, I'd never hot-wired before anyway, so I wouldn't know how too. _

_Every time we went down that back alley, that car was always there. It was so strange. Why put a car there and leave it? I remember the day I finally met the 'real' Jolt. I still have no idea how tall he is just that I was running by a police car on my tail with one really weird insignia. On the back bumper there was a sticker that said 'to punish and enslave', there was no way that guy was gonna catch me. No freakin' way!_

_So when I come around the corner and saw the blue car I ducked down behind it. I did not want to meet the other guy. Then the "car" follows me into the alley. Except, it's not a car anymore! It's a freakin' giant robot! And to top off the whole "evil-I-am" look it's got red eyes! Yes, it did look cool. Yes, I thought it wanted to eat me. No, I did not get caught by the giant robot… That time. Then my cover, the blue 2009 Chevy Volt just _had_ to change into a giant freakin' robot, too! _

_I remember my first thought being, "well, shit. And it was such a nice car, too..." My second thought being, "it's going to... Wait. It's attacking the other robot! May be it won't eat me..." I was only eleven at the time and wasn't real clear on who was trying to "eat" me._

_What else was I supposed to think? Make friends with the giant robot? In the middle of a giant robot death match? I don't think so. In fact, after figuring out who was on my side I jumped on to my abnormally large dog's back and we shot off like a bullet. If either of those things wanted me, good or evil, they would have to find me!_

_That track of mind worked too, until the blue one found me, five miles away and still moving. The first question out of my mouth? 'Are you the good guy or are you going to eat me?' I had never seen, or herd, a car laugh, _**(A/N: Who has?)**_ so the rumbling sound was a bit of a shock. When the car started talking however and asking me to stop the "demon" I was riding on I was so shocked I conceded._

_I made great friends with Jolt and it was neat to have a giant robot friend. The nice part was, he didn't know of my criminal record, so he had no qualms getting to know me. The only part he knew was the last couple of months. He thought I'd only been alone for a few months, not the actual four years I had been. It was nice to talk to someone who did know about that, though._

_If, I could keep it that way, I would. Eventually he had to report to his commanding officer and tell them about me, and then I had to meet the rest of the Autobots. That was not fun. There were two police cars, the one that had chased me into the alleyway and the one on Jolt's side. Barricade, I learned was the only one that knew about my slightly-more-than-a-little criminal past. I couldn't say I was happy about that beyond the fact he was the only one he knew. _

_Anyway, if you've never heard of Silver Minx, or Black Demon, Where've you been, under a rock? I mean, I'm one of the most famous thieves in Mission City! On the other hand, if you've never heard of the Autobots or Decpticons, I completely understand. I've only known them for a few months, I met Jolt in Alt form when I was eleven, and I just… didn't know it yet. _

_So, there are fifteen Autobots counting Barricade and Frenzy who switched sides... There's Optimus Prime, Prowl... He's a stick in the mud, but it's fun to fry his logic centers, even if Ratchet yells at me... He's another one, Ratchet... there's Ravage, he switched with Barricade... He's fun to play with... There also Ironhide, I'm making a human sized one of his cannons, just don't tell him that... There's Bumblebee... I still haven't met him, he's with Sam at college. Can't forget the twins, Sideswipe or Sunstreaker... Don' touch Sunny's paint... Or call him Sunny..._

_There's also Jazz, he's got a good ear for music... Oh! Skids and Mudflap are fun to play with, even if they are idiots... I'm forgetting someone I just know it... Oh! Weeljack. Poor Slagger just got caught in another explosion... I hope he's okay... _

_Then everyone has a guardian, Sam goes with Bumblebee, I think Ratchet is with Mikaela, Jolt is my guardian when he can find me, Simmons' is with Skids, I think. Leo goes with Mudflap if I remember correctly. Prowl watches Sam's parents and yells at me, again, when he can find me... And last but not least, Ironhide protects Will and the rest of his three-person family whom now live at the base._

_As to my situation now? I'm sitting on 'Cade's foot with Ravage and Frenzy next to me reading over my shoulder and reminding me of stuff, like names... I'm supposed to be in this super amazing high security lock down thing. I got out of it two hours ago, much to the amazement of everyone on the base who is now frantically searching for me. All I had to do was play with the key pad a little to reverse the lock mechanism and set a new code, then I reversed the feed on the camera so I could watch and control what they saw, then all that was left were the two guards outside my door._

_I knocked one out before he saw me, then knocked the other guard out before she got a good look at my face. It was always fun to keep them guessing._

_I stole the lady's uniform and headed toward the waiting ex-cons. Now everyone's searching for me. I told Cade to let them know where I was an hour ago, but something tells me he didn't. _

_Anyway, I've just checked my watch and I have a job tonight. Some Big Wig wants a new diamond without having to spend much. I'm already dressed and stuff. Just gotta call Demon. Wish me luck, my paper friend._

_Until next time hope that Black Demon and I make it!_

_**Silver Minx** _


	2. Secret's Out!

_Chapter "2"_

Brighthalk: Two chapter one night! Yay! Of course… this is only th fixed chapters ***sigh***

Chapter 1~ Secrets Out!

Mina shut her dairy- ahem- journal and hopped off Cade's foot, "Well, Barricade, it's been fun, but I got places to do and things to see."

She whistled for Demon as Cade said, " Need a ride to night?"

"Nah, it's not that far from the base, and I'll have Demon with me if I need a quick getaway, so - oof!" Demon had appeared and apparently was hyper.

"You got it kid. Want me to tell Jolt?" Barricade gave Mina a look that clearly said 'I might anyway', but Mina knew that the Autobots didn't know, and she would like to keep it that way for a long time.

Either that, or Barricade would tell them for her and that would not be a fun thing to explain. Mina just hoped they didn't find out the hard way, like when she was on a job.

"Nah, just tell him I'm hiding for the night, though and not to track me, and I promise, Barricade, if the word of a thief means anything to you, that before my next job, be it stealing or a drug run that I am going to tell him, I promise!" He nodded and Mina, now Minx, jumped off the low roof, startling a soldier and Ravage out of his hiding place.

He grinned at the girl and purred out, "A run or a heist? Or should I say or fun and dangerous or _dangerous and fun_?"

Minx grinned as she ran past, Demon jumping down behind her, "It's a fun one, see ya in the mornin'!"

"_**Transformers, robots in disguise!"**_

Two hours, thoroughly annoyed, and pulling twigs, and leaves out of her long Silver hair that was braided midway down her back, found Minx standing in front of Mr. Big-Wig's house. And was Minx ready to throttle said Big-Wig!

Just as Minx had told Ravage, it _had_ been fun, but the moron who wanted the diamond (It was actually a Ruby of some sort, very hard to steal!), the very one that Minx now had in my her position, had called the cops! What was he gonna tell them? He saw Sliver Minx, one of the most wanted criminals in Mission City, whom _no one_ but her clients had ever seen, just _happened_ to _randomly_ be_ seen_ walking into one of the cities (supposedly) best guarded galleries? _For no reason? _

Seriously, Mix thought, how _stupid_ can you get? And the worst part is not that he called the cops but the two whom are on Earth _posing _as cops! I can get by normal cops easily, even ones that might possibly carry thermal detectors, for some reason they just didn't work on me, but cops that can hear a pen drop a mile away? The same two that could hear me breathing through the ceiling? Or even scaling the roof? That was a little... harder... Okay, _a lot_ harder. Minx just hoped Barricade distracted Prowl long enough for her to get out!

Finally Mr. Big-wig opened the door, yawning and rubbing his eyes, as though he had just been awakened. Anybody who could act could see he'd been awake for hours, the aft. He perked up when he saw Minx.

Minx held up the diamond bag, "The deal should be off. Ya called the cops, Afthole."

"I called the cops when you didn't show up on time, Bitch. Now hand over the diamond." He glared at the growling Black Demon behind Minx, but paled slightly when he saw sharp white teeth gleam in the light from the door.

"Um, no. First, it's a Ruby! Second, money first, if ya don't pay now, you'll just slam the door in my face and walk off. Where the Slag am I supposed ta go with a fraggin' ruby?"

Mr. Big-Wig rolled his eyes, "How do _I _know you aren't going to walk off and take the Diamond back?"

Demon growled, Minx didn't like this guy and something told her Demon didn't either, "Dude, you called the cops, I may be good, but I am underage, you knew that when you hired me, so how the frag am I going to sneak past the Pitspawnned army squad they called in with your anonymous tip!"

"Fine, fine, money first." The man called something Minx didn't quite catch, to her it sounded foreign. A few seconds later, an older man appeared carrying a brief case, fraggit, how cliché can you get?

"Black Demon, your turn." Demon growled and stepped up next to older man, sniffing the case. The deal was for a hundred grand, not much, but Minx was twelve, it was never a good idea to push someone with more money ad power then you. It could get you killed and wanted in several countries...

The old man stiffened, "Relax old man, he won't hurt'cha unless ya attack me. He's just checking the amount in the case," Minx paused and Demon growled backing away and shaking his head from side to side, like he was trying to get rid of something, "Oh dear, Mr. Big-Wig, you seem to be just short of a hundred grand. Pity. I was hoping not to have to attempt to return the ruby. Too bad."

Minx turned and began to walk away, the Big-Wig would either call her back with the rest of the money or let the Ruby slip through his fingers. Minx heard shouting behind her, then Mr. Big-Wig called, "Wait, wait! Rogers has gone to get the other brief case!"

Ten minutes later Minx was shaking hands and handing over the ruby. The brief case was in Demons mouth and he was wearing a wolfish grin, sometimes it paid to have a dog from S-7...

For the second time that night Minx froze in the act of something, she could hear police sirens not far into the distance. Fraggit! Cops! Double FRAGGIT! PROWL AND BARRICADE!

Minx threw a Shatter-and-Smoke bomb. She heard a thud and thought, _well, one of them fainted_. Personally, Minx hoped it was the one to call the cops, Slaggers. She did however, take good advantage of the cover, placing her calling card, a card with a black cat on it, and then runniranng like Unicron was after her.

Demon barked and moved closer to Minx, he wanted her to jump on his back. No Way. The only problem was we were moving too slow; Minx could now here the crunch of tires over the moron's driveway, "No way. I'm too big to get on your back, I don't want to break it!"

Demon growled and knocked into Minx's legs more forcefully, making her stumble, then barked again. Minx groaned and stumbled again. Minx gave in after that and jumped without breaking stride. She landed gracefully on Demon's back, moves born from practice, very glad his back wasn't broken and very glad years on the streets and small meals meant she weighted very little. Well, very little for someone her age.

Minx buried her face in his neck with another groan; Demon was speeding up. And apparently, she had left her stomach fifty feet behind them where Minx had jumped on. Minx moved, until her mouth was directly above Demon's ear and told him to go back to base. She really hoped she didn't puke and that the cops couldn't follow through the woods.

Bullets ricocheted all around the pair; Minx swore she heard Demon groan, almost to say, "See? If you gotten on when I told you too this wouldn't be happening!"

"Oh shut up and keep us from getting killed." Minx muttered, turning around and firing off her nonleathel shots. The most they could do was bruise, but the cops didn't know that.

Once Minx ran out of ammo, which was quite fast, she hadn't reloaded her gun earlier, she had forgotten, she kept low to Demon's back and covered her hair. Even braided, she knew it would be what they were shooting for, and personally? Bullets from the shooting range with Ironhide were too close for comfort, the cannon on the other hand...

The bullets stopped when we entered the trees. Thankfully, Minx felt no blood running off her anywhere. On the other hand, she couldn't see enough to check Demon or double check herself.

She just hoped from here they could make it back to base in one piece!

_**"Transformers, more than meets the eye!"**_

One very short comm link call to 'Cade later Minx was riding into camp. They'd been gone three hours and several parts of Minx's body had gone numb. She groaned as Demon slowed to a halt, waiting on her to slide off so that they could move on to Minx's room.

"You evil dog, if this was revenge for the prank with the twins... I think we're even. Never, never again. I'm in way too much pain. I can't feel my toes! Or any other part of my feet, for that matter!" Mina glared at Demon.

He snorted and Mina, oblivious of anyone watching their strange pair, began to check him over for any bullet holes or holes in general. He had none and Mina gave a sigh of relief, she loved my S-7 dog. Mina checked herslef over again; any overnight broken bones were hard _enough_ to explain to Ratchet, she did _not_ want to add bullet wounds on the list.

Glad she found none in the dim light of the entrance lamps, Mina grabbed the brief case from Demon and set it down. She noticed him looking into the shadows, where several of the lights had gone out, but Mina saw nothing. Then again she wasn't looking her hardest either.

If she had, Mina might have seen the usually impossible to miss red and blue paint, the electric blue of optics or the gleaming white of a cop car. Or even the shiny blue of a friend, but she didn't.

So, unaware of them Mina didn't realize the picture she made. What, with her black shorts, showing off everything below mid-thigh and her shirt, tight fitting and black, showing off how young she really was. Mina unbraided her hair, the long Sliver strands looking almost liquid in the low light. The three 'Bots behind them were confused, who was this girl? Surely it was not their sweet and innocent little Mina.

Mina sighed, so happy to be out of those stupid dresses. They were so uncomfortable. She didn't think the Autobots would mind jeans and t-shirts, it was just that they didn't really fit with the image she gave. Sweet and innocent didn't wear ripped jeans and old t-shirts.

"Alright, Demon. All that's left is to change clothes and head to bed, that is after I play with the keypad. Way too easy! Especially for a top secret military base, wouldn't you agree?" As Mina talked she plugged in her handheld, it took her all of twenty seconds to hack, she giggled, "Hmm… Should I change the password? For a little fun you think?"

Demon snorted as a cop car pulled up behind us, "Hey 'Cade!"

The sound of a transformation taking place filled the air for all of twenty second. Still the three bots watched in frozen shock and surprise.

"Hello, squishy. How was your job?" Barricade looked down at the handheld in Mina's hands, "Are you changing the password again?"

"Maybe... Any ideas?" Mina grinned as Barricade rolled his optics and Demon snorted.

"How about... 'Cons shall rule'?" Ravage appeared behind Barricade and tackled Mina. She laughed and wrestled with the large cat for a few minutes.

"Yes, that's perfect, the other 'Bots will never guess that one!" Giving a smirk Mina typed in the new password, much to everyone's amusement, even the hidden bots.

"Hmm… That should do it." Mina yawned, " I'm tired after running from guys with guns, hey, that reminds me, were you one of the people who shot at me?"

"No. We were given orders not to shoot anyone on the premises. Why?" He raised an optic ridge.

"I dodged bullets on the way out. Fun, but nerve racking."

Both Demon and Barricade snorted, "Strange, but you did shot back, I'm guessing? Anyway, you want a ride to your room, squishy?"

"I'm not squishy. And yes please, Demon, too?"

"I suppose."

Ravage snickered as all three of them piled into the car and drove off. The three bots still stayed where they were standing as the gates closed.

"Well," the tall red and blue one started, "that was certainly a revelation."

"Revelation! Optimus, do you know how many protocols that little girl has broken in the last twenty _minutes!_" The black and white bot's eye twitched.

"Oh, hush Prowl. She's not even seen the size of that stupid rule book you claim to know by heart." The blue one put in annoyed.

"Jolt, leave Prowl alone. Prowl, leave Mina alone, she's only twelve. Besides, I suspect we will be hearing more her mysterious past she's been keeping hidden. Especially with this… Revelation." The red and blue one, Optimus, said.

"Fine." The two other bots agreed, Jolt the shiny blue one, glaring at Prowl, the black and white one.

End note:

Okay! Two chapters! Yay!

Should I answer the reviews that were with the first posting of this fic or not?


	3. it was fun while it lasted

Chapter "3"

Disclaimer:

Brighthalk: Well, by now readers, you should I only own my character, right?

Chapter 3~ It was fun while it lasted...

"Tell them."

"No. It would ruin everything!"

"Or, It could stop the fighting between you and your guardian."

"I like my freedom, Barricade. They don't need to know."

"They'll figure it out eventually, Squishy."

"I'm _not_ that squishy!" Mina half shouted, glaring at the black and white Decepticon turned Autobot. Barricade only grinned down at her and tightened his hold slightly.

A sudden thought ran rampart through Min''s mind, "Barricade, I swear. Please tell me you haven't sent this conversation as a data-burst to anyone!"

Mina watched as his grin got wider and his hand tightened again, as if expecting her to jump out of his hand.

"They wanted to know what we were talking about and what had you so upset earlier. So, I told them. Besides your paranoid enough that you were so vague you gave nothing away, anyway!" Barricade said, amused.

Mina pouted and climbed up to his shoulder, grimacing when her tights caught and tore, "So? I was hiding from them, anyway. Now they can-"

"MINA!"

"Find me... You slagger, Cade! You commed Prowl and told him where I was!" Said black and white Autobot stuck his head-ahem- helm in the door and called Mina's name again. She grumbled, but kept the innocent look on her face, and jumped lightly onto Prowl's offered and out stretched hand.

"Is something wrong, Prowler?" Mina asked, pouting as she inspected the tear in her tights. Then mock glared at Barricade as if it was his fault.

" Don't call me that." He said automatically, waving to Barricade as he left the room. "No, no things wrong. Optimus and Jolt just wanted to see you and that demon you're usually with," Mina looked longingly at the ground. Thanks to Ravage, Barricade and now Prowl she hadn't set foot on the ground since, was Sunday, two days ago?

Mina played stupid, "Demon? Do you mean Ash? He's perfectly tame!" I switched and played eager, "He even comes when I call, wanna see?"

Mina saw Prowl roll his eyes- er optics, "No, I don't want to see."

Mina mock-pouted as Prowl walked on, debating on the merits of glitching him now instead of later. The decision was made for her when he stopped walking, "Here we are."

Mina winced as he banged on the metal door as his version of knocking. To them it might not sound loud, but to Mina, the sound was way to close to Shotgun shots.

When Prime called for us to enter Prowl walk over to the deck and allowed Mina to jump off his hand and on to the huge desk.

She went back to acting, falling into old habits. Mina bounced on the balls of her feet, "Can I call for Ash now? I haven't seen him all morning! He was gone when I got up and-"

Optimus cut her off, "Yes, you may call your friend. But he could be anywhere in the... What is that, youngling?"

Mina hummed, half-oblivious, "It's a cell phone. Hold on, I'll put it on speaker."

She did so and waited for the dialed number to pick up, finally he did.

"Yes, squishy?" Barricade said, amused.

Mina huffed, "I'm _not_ squishy!" She dutifully ignored Jolts soft vent of amusement.

"You are compared to me, youngling. Now, what do you need? And where did you find your phone?"

"Under the bed. Have you seen Ash? The 'bots want him here too!"

"He's right here. Where are... Where'd the dog go?" Ravage said something in Cybertroian and laughed in the background.

The three 'bots in the room jumped when there was a loud thud against the door.

Jolt was the first to speak, before even Barricade could say anything he said, "Mina, what did you say you _dog_ was made of again?"

Mina heard Barricade snort at the other end of the line, "I take it he found you?"

"Yep! Found him!"

"I heard," Mina rolled her eyes as Barricade ended the call from his end.

Mina climbed down Jolt's leg with ease. She almost forgot to struggle, just to make it look like she'd never done it before. Luckily, the Autobots were too preoccupied with their thoughts to notice.

Mina opened the human sized door and enjoyed the feel of solid ground beneath her feet. Ash gave me a knowing wolfish grin as she ushered him in to the office. Ash's bark seemed to snap the three out of their stunned state as Jolt almost immediately offered the girl his hand to climb upon.

Mina sighed internally, sometimes, she really missed being just a street thief. Being on the ground often was nice. Both Ash and Mina climbed onto Jolts hand and he lifted them to the desk.

There was silence for a few seconds.

Then Optimus began asking questions, his first only got him a glare. He did _not_ need to know how much Mina weighted. If he _really_ wanted to know all he had to do was ask Jolt, or Ratchet.

Ash lay down, as did Mina. This might take a while. Finally Optimus ran out of fake questions. Mina had either ignored or glared at him until he stopped and gave up.

"So, Boss-Bot, For any and ninety percent of those question you can look up my medical file. I'm sure it's a mile wide, but you most likely know the answers, anyway. So, what's the real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

Jolt grinned down at me, "You are a minx."

Mina froze for a few seconds, and Ash stiffened under her, either Jolt was accusing her or joking.

Mina sat up, acting for all I was worth, they couldn't know, "What's that supposed to mean?" Mina gave all three autobots wide innocent green eyes to look at.

Jolt snickered, Prowl's left optic twitched and Optimus sighed.

"We just wanted to warn you, youngling, that someone changed the code on the keypad again. Jolt says you weren't his or your room last night and wants to know if you saw anyone." Optimus said.

Mina thought for a second, as if trying to remember if she had seen anyone. In reality, she was debating with herself.

She could tell them, tell them everything. Tell them about her slightly-more-then-criminal past, that Ash, really called Demon was an S-7 experiment. Just, everything. Habit won out, though and she just shook her head. Both at herself and at the question asked.

Prowl's optic twitched again, "Are you sure? There was no one dressed in-" Optimus sent him a look and he immediately shut his mouth. Mina realized, with a sinking feeling that they had seen something. Either with their own eyes-optics- or on the video feeds.

The Autobots knew_ who_ she was...

Ash went into Demon mode, sensing Mina's abstract fear. Standing back up and in front of me protectively he growled at them. No one threaten Mix and got away with it.

Before Demons could attack the nervous 'bots Mina grabbed his fur and pulled him closer. Swinging herself on him before anyone could react. Minx sent a sad look at Jolt as she whispered for Runner to 'head for the hills' As they disappeared off the desk with one great jump, Minx heard her name called. Out into the hall she heard it again. Demon kept going. Minx only held on for dear life.

End note:

This is a little bit of a filler chapter, and a tiny attempt at a cliff hanger….


	4. Hide and Seek

Chapter "4"

Disclaimer:

Brighthalk: Still don't own, but you knew that!

ON with Chapter 4!

Minx haven't idea how long Demon ran. Only that it was a long time and that it took us far away from the Autobots. The only way Minx could tell big amounts of time were passing was Demon's need to stop. Even though he was genetically engineered by S-7 he still had an instinctual need for sleep, food, and shelter.

Because they had lessened the need for the three things within the living cells Demon only had to stop once a day. When he finally stopped, deeming the area safe enough for his self appointed charge.

Minx knew nothing of the area. All she knew was there were bunches of tall buildings. Flat roofs and pointed alike. Plenty of places to climb up, places out the rain and area of pure forest in the parks. Wherever the pair had ended up, noone knew them. If they had, cops would have stopped them as they walked along side eachother, moving down the city sidewalks.

Neither Minx nor Mina had a past here. No rep, no identity. That however was soon to be remedied. Even if the people with homes didn't know her street name, anyone in Minx's business would.

Minx turned to Demon, "I bet one of these roofs will give us the best view of the city. Shall we go take a look?" Demon nodded as he turned toward the dark alley across the street. Things would be different after her time with the Autobots. That would change nothing. However, the fact she knew them most likely meant they would hunt her down. Now she was in a life or death situation, Minx would forever be on the run.

(Two weeks later)

"Get back here, you brat! I'm calling in for back up, in less then thirty seconds you will be surrounded! Get off the damn dog! Give up!" The cop was pissed. Scratch that. The cop behind us was beyond pissed.

He hadn't realized who Minx was, nor was he mad until he noticed the missing steering wheel and column from his car. Then he was furious. At that point he still thought he could catch the two. Then he noticed the girl was _riding_ a dog. A dog with four very strong legs. He had two. He wasn't going to catch them.

Minx snickered, cops could be so funny under pressure, as soon as police cars popped into view Minx leaned down to Demon's ear, "Alright, Demon, ya think ya got some speed left in ya." Minx got a happy affirming bark as Demon laid on the speed, dodging the cars he could and using the momentum and speed he had to jump over and on the ones he couldn't. As they passed Minx caught sight of two officers, they weren't shooting, and they looked familiar. They were the only two not shooting, Minx noticed.

She was glad; Minx didn't need two more guns shooting with the fray. Still, she wondered, what caused the impromptu bout of protection and mercy? Surely as stern as one of them looked they would be following the orders of fire at will, right?

Demon jumped over the cars the two were hiding behind and she nodded to them. They nodded back and it clicked. Minx looked down at the cars as Demon jumped past. One was a ford mustang. That gave them away; no cops in this town used this model. Barricade was here and if he was so was Prowl, and since neither of the two was shooting, Minx was running with the assumption that the officer standing next to the stern looking man was Prowl.

Damn. Just what Minx needed, in her new town. As Demon landed he skidded over the pavement. At that moment, Minx tore her attention away from the fake officers to look from the cars to her hurting best friend. With every step he was yelping his pain. He rushed the corner and barely stopped without skidding a second time as he jumped to the landing on the stairway.

Minx winced in sympathy as Demon landed heavily one landing and a staircase from the roof. That had to hurt. In a record two minutes later Demon and Minx were on the roof and the silver haired girl was pulling medical supplies out of her cargo capris and climbing off.

Minx glared at Demon as she wrapped her shoulder and calf. She hadn't even noticed the bullet graze her skin. It must've happened when Demon jumped over the Autobot police cars. Currently Minx had too much adrenaline in her system to feel them much. She would, however, feel them in the morning. If they lived that long. Minx grumbled at the stubborn dog as she wrapped his paws in pristine, white bandages.

Minx finished just as she heard footsteps pounding upward. Adrenaline poured into her system as both Demon and Minx stood. Demon stood, stance protective and growls rumbling through his chest.

Minx snapped out his name and the massive dog turned to look at her, "Let's pick and choose our battles. I want to live to see sunrise. We have the crystals; they have guns. Let's get out of here. "

Minx could practically hear the ticking of a clock as Demon decided. His eyes flickering between his two options, the officers or Minx. Freedom or Capture. Freedom and Minx won out as he finally turned and pulled Minx closer to the edge before backing up. The girl smiled slightly, more of a smirk then a smile as demon took the leap across the alleyway seven stories down.

Just as Minx backed up, she heard several police officers burst onto the roof, all yelling freeze or hold it. Minx ran forward, practice and muscles acting almost on autopilot as she looked back to see four officers and the two Autobots trying to stop her. She landed easily and looked back again, Prowl looked stunned. Any second and he would start to glitch. Barricade grinned at me, proud look crossing his stern human holoform features as he watched the girl run off.

The pair kept up jumping from roof to roof in the much the same manner as the cops had witnessed. A few blocks later and they stopped, adrenaline finally draining from their systems as they got out of the range of the cops and the wails of their car sirens.

"We agree then, never again will we steal from rich people have the police on speed dial and a personal police force!" Minx got a snort of agreement as they sat down on the roof. Demon seemed happy to get off his paws and even let the twelve year old check them, checking for tears in the bandages. The rooftops, while the safest way to travel in the city were not the cleanest places.

The two got lucky and none of Demon's four heavily bandages paws had any tears in them. They were, however, stained black with his blood and the grim from the rooftops. Minx carefully peeled the soiled bandages from the dogs paws. She considered it lucky it wasn't raining like it usually was as she carefully cleaned his paws as best she could, then put new bandages on. After Minx finished, she ren deft fingers over her shoulder and then her calf.

Forget in the morning, those wounds were hurting now! Minx's luck held, though, and all the bandages were still white. She wouldn't bleed out tonight. Happy with her own observation Minx curled up with the warm mass that was Demon. She had a job to do, a best friends and herself to feed. No time or thoughts would be wasted with the Autobots.

(*_*)

Minx rolled her eyes as Demon exaggerated his limp. He was fine, she had checked that morning when she fixed her own bandages. He'd healed almost complately over night, lucky S-7 DNA. Besides a few barks of emotions and laughter and words from Minx, she and Demon were silent in the alleyway. After thrity minutes of looking they finally found the door they were looking for: The wife of the Mayor's backdoor.

She was only here because this neighborhood was "safer". Yeah, right. Minx knocked-banged-on the door. She changed her expression from open and happy, to closed, and haughty. Minx _had_ to act for this woman. If the Silver Minx had emotion, or showed it, her hard earned Rep would be gone. People were always trying to kill the girl, whether it was stray bullets from cops or the hired killer of some drug lord or such.

Minx flipped her black dyed silver hair over her shoulder as the woman opened the door, letting light spill into the still dark morning. Her deep-sea blue eyes held a greedy light, as she searched Minx's small form for the crystals she'd been hired to steal.

Do you have the jewels, Minx?" The woman asked, sneer firmly in place.

Minx, however, could barely understand her accent and the sneer. To Minx, it wasn't even intimidating! Even Ratchet- _Demon_ could sneer better and he was a dog!

"Depends, ya got my money, Lady?" Demon growled behind Minx, backing up her annoyance. Neither wanted to up this early, the sun wasn't even up for Primus' sake!

"Of course I do." The lady sniffed and looked down her nose at Minx insulted, "Where are my crystals? They're very delicate, you know."

Minx grinned, "I know. They're in my back pocket."

The silver haired girl was hoping for more of a rise then just the strangled sound that came out of the woman's throat. This was no fun. The transaction of money and crystals went smoothly and Minx never even got a rise out of her. She even slammed the door in Minx's face as soon as we both had our rewards. How rude.

Minx said as much to Demon as they jumped roofs. Well, Demon jumped roofs; Minx rode on his back.

"Hey, Demon, what color should I get for the next job? Red or Blonde? Or do you think I should return to black?" Minx never got an answer, just a bark of amusement.

(A month later)

Scarlett rolled her eyes; Sparky was such an actor. All the girls in the dog park were crowded around him. Most were cooing at the red bow tie she had convinced him to wear, that and his big size made a comical look. Apparently Scarlett's ideas of comical and civilian ideas of cuteness were one and the same. Then again, Scarlett thought cleaning her knives was fun...

Scarlett ran a hand through her hair. It was longer then it had been in the month it had taken her to find her target. Apparently he and his girlfriend, Mikeala or something, came here often. Now, why it took the girl and her dog a month to find that? She had other jobs and people were tip lipped when they saw her these days.

On that point, Scarlett may have to move again soon. People were getting suspicious. Besides, she needed to find someplace to get _some _school stuff done. As big a pain that stuff was she missed the routine and the fact that she could learn more, the more Minx knew the easier to outsmart someone.

Scarlett jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Before she turned Scarlett plastered the biggest, happiest (fake) smile she could on her face. As though she found all the girls crowded around her dog funny.

She laughed as she turned, drawing Sparky's attention, and adding effect, "I swear, dude. If your girlfriend loves my Sparky..."

Their target laughed as he introduced himself.

"Nah, it's fine. Mikeala loves big dogs. I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky."

Scarlett nodded and turned back to Sparky and nodded, a feeling of dread settling into her stomach.

She'd found they're target. She had to steal something called Wheels- a code she was sure- from Sam Witwicky's girlfriend, Mikeala Banes. Well, Damn.

End Note:

You've come this far... Please review?


	5. Found You!

Chapter "5"

disclaimer:

Brighthalk: OK, if you still think I own this you have problems… Do you THINK I own TF?

_Last Time_

_"Nah, it's fine. Mikeala loves big dogs. I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky." _

_Scarlett nodded and turned back to Sparky and nodded, a feeling of dread settling into her stomach._

_She'd found they're target. She had to steal something called Wheels- a code she was sure- from Sam Witwicky's girlfriend, Mikeala Banes. Well, Damn._

Chapter 5

It something both Demon and Minx always agreed on: never have emotional attachments to the target. It could affect judgment, it could affect the mission, and it could affect their actions. Pit, it could screw with their heads!

This mission was destined to be a fail. Minx had already broken every "rule" she could think of. There was an emotional attachment to the target, she was planning around the target, she was even trying to figure out away to tell him what was happening!

Minx felt like banging her head on the wall! She knew she couldn't do this. It shouldn't matter if they knew Sam or not. If he interfered he would have to be taken care of. That was the bottom line.

But, he wasn't a friend, Minx was supposed to _help_ friends, right? Maybe there was a way to do everything without even seeing the boy again?

"Demon? Was Fox the one that was talking about some break through cloaking device she lifted a week ago?" Demon spared his charge an odd look before snorting and running off, presumably to go find out. Minx went back to her thoughts and cursed, no matter whom else Minx planned around, she _had_ to plan around the Autobots. They never left their charges alone, especially Sam.

Minx would have to avoid Bumblebee, and possibly one of the bigger bots. That wouldn't go well unless the cloaking device could mask everything, heat signal, EMP signal, Pit it even had to mask her! Minx didn't doubt she could be quiet, but the Autobots could practically hear through walls! The amount of times she'd almost been caught about to leave on a job or talking about one was too many to count!

"Yo! Minx! Ya lookin' for a helpin' hand? Demon dragged me here! What'd ya want?" Minx jumped and nearly fell off the overhang she was sitting on. Stupid Fox.

Minx hopped down, landing almost silently behind the sill yelling red haired Fox. He jumped a foot in the air when the younger girl tapped him on the shoulder. she smirked, as he half glared.

"So, what'd ya want? I ain't got all day, 'y'know. I got other peeps who need my stuff." Minx rolled my eyes and flicked her still scarlet hair behind her shoulder, if he really meant that he wouldn't be here. He most likely hadn't had any customers in days, or a few weeks on that note. A new dealer had come into town about the time Mina had.

"I need the cloaking device. I'm running a mission and need to know I can't be found. Therefore, I need to... borrow your cloaking devise. Think you can comprehend that?" Minx asked, haughty expression on her face and her tone 'holier-then-thou.'

The younger girl got a glare before a thoughtful expression took over Fox's face. If she got through with her job, she would get paid. And so would he, by default.

"Alright. How much ya gonna pay me, Minx." Fox finally asked,

"Depends on how much I get paid. Don't worry, Foxy, you'll get your cut. Just get the device here in an hour. That is, if you want the money."

The red haired boy rolled his eyes and left, Demon leading him out, leaving minx to her thoughts.

Minx sighed and began to pack for the mission, planning in her head and explaining everything to Demon. Hopefully they would both get out alive.

Minx hopped from one roof to the next, landing with a thud and wincing at every sound she made. The cloaking device blocked my EMP signals and heat signatures, but it did nothing for sound. A mile out of the danger zone Minx hopped from a roof to the ground of an alleyway. Demon's eyes peaked out at her, glowing in the next to nothing light.

Minx grinned at him and took off, her best friend keeping pace easily. They slowed as they approached the house. Demon kept running, moving as a blur, running past and around the house as fast as he possibly could. When he finally came back the wolfish grin on his face was enough to make Minx relax. Either no one was home or none of the Autobots she described to him were in sight.

Minx silently pulled herself onto his back; still amazed he could easily carry her. He hurried off, speeding to the back door. Minx grinned; the door was unlocked. She hadn't even had to pick the lock. If it was going to be this easy, Minx had no reason to be worried. Minx began her sweep of the house, trying to think of what "Wheels" could possibly mean, racking my brain for the times Sam or Mikeala had ever said anything about "Wheels".

Minx began to panic when an hour had gone by, the house had been searched and she still had no idea what they were looking for. Currently Minx was sitting on Sam and Mikeala's couch trying to remember if they had ever mentioned anything called wheels or-Autobots! Wheeljack... no they called him 'Jack most of the time that left... WHEELIE!

Minx jumped up and whistled for Demon. He promptly came running into the living room, glancing around for some sort of threat.

"Demon, look for Wheelie. He's the littlest Autobot. His alt form was like a toy car or something." Demon gave his charge what could only be described as and exasperated look as he pointed his muzzle as the coffee table behind her. Minx turned around, confused. Then it dawned on her; she had been staring at her target for the last hour! On the coffee table was a remote control truck. The odd thing was the truck was _shaking._

Minx laughed, delighted, "Finally! I thought we'd have to search the house- oh slag."

Minx sent a glance at the front door it was being unlocked. And very quickly, she might add. "Damn it, place to hide! Demon, find a place to hide. If I get caught take Wheelie to the drop location, then come find me. Got it?"

Minx got a low growl of disagreement and ignored it, running into the master bedroom and diving under the bed, she knew it wasn't the bast place to hide, but of they didn't see any signs of some one in the house, they didn't have a reason to look under the bed anyway.

Minx was just glad for the low bed skirt. She had no clue where Demon went, but she could only hope he would follow her orders. If he didn't they would both be screwed. Tonight was their last chance to drop of "Wheels" and get the hell of out the city. This place was crawling with Autobots.

"I'm telling you Mikeala, that girl was Mina. She sounded just like her!" Minx groaned mentally, perfect, just perfect, now her identity was in danger too!

"Sam, she's been missing for almost a month and a half. Face it, she either doesn't want to be found or she's dead. She was a thief. I still can't believe that Jolt is still looking." Minx glared at the bedskirt, wishing se had never taken this job.

"He really cares about her. There was more to her then just a thief, she was a really sweet girl." Minx wince as the springs above her groaned as someone sat down. Minx swear, she would voluntarily blow her cover it they started doing _it._

_"_Whatever you say, Sam. I'm going for a shower. Why don't you go check on Wheelie? He looked like he was shaking." Minx sighed as both left the room, the springs screaming relief as whomever sitting got up.

Minx relaxed and crawled out from under the bed, she needed to get out of here and fast. If worse came to worse, Demon would run with Wheelie if he knew she'd be safe.

Minx snuck down the hall, listening for Sam. She would _not_ get caught leaving! If anything the only thing the two would see was the Minx playing card I left behind. But, with my luck tonight it just wasn't going to happen.

"Who the hell are _you?_" Damnit, why did she have to get caught now!

End note:

Read and Review….


	6. Caught Red Handed

Chapter "6"

Disclaimer:

Brighthalk: Sorry, folks, I still don't own this!

Last time:

_Minx snuck down the hall, listening for Sam. She would __not__ get caught leaving! If anything the only thing the two would see was the Minx playing card I left behind. But, with my luck tonight it just wasn't going to happen._

_"Who the hell are __you?__" Damnit, why did she have to get caught now!_

Chapter: 5 Caught Red handed

"I. Got. Caught." Minx muttered, "I'm a fraggin' theif, one of the best in town, and I got caught. Hell, I've stolen from the Prime Mister twice and didn't get caught! And then I go and get caught by a freakin' civilian! To make it worse, it's Sam Witwicky! I mean, come on, the boy is thicker then the Autobots! You must be kidding me!"

"Well, who are you? What the hell are you doing in my house?" Sam asked.

Minx hoped that Demon had grabbed "Wheels" and ran. With her luck tonight he was probably waiting outside, though.

"My name is... Emily. Your back door was open and my dog ran off a few hours ago. I thought he might have run in here and no one was home... so... I just thought I'd, y'know... check?"

For a few seconds Minx thought he wasn't going to buy it. Hell, _she_ wouldn't have bought it, and Minx knew for a fact the police wouldn't either. But, then his face cleared and Sam smiled at her.

"Is that all? I though you were like here to steal from me and my girl friend or something."

Minx laughed nervously, "Me? I'm, like thirteen. Besides, I doubt I would get away with it. Um, I better go. Maybe Rover's home by now?"

My God, she could see it now; Demon must be laughing his furry ass off. Rover? What kind of name was _Rover_?

"Alright, I'm sorry if I startled you." Sam said, leading her to the front door.

Minx laughed him off, managing to sound semi normal this time, "Hey, no need to apologize. It's, like, your house, man. Thanks for not totally freakin' out and calling the cops on me or something."

Minx headed out the door, watching the road and Sam's house. If Demon was still in the house they were beyond screwed. He could be recognized by anyone. Minx stopped to admire a blue Chevy. Somehow it reminded her of Jolt.

Demo ran up, toy car in his teeth as she peaked at the interior. The car was awesome, sleek and shiny interior, high-tech. Now the car really reminded her of Jolt, and how much she missed _them_. And how I ended up with _them_.

Minx turned away from the car and to Demon, "I take it you didn't get caught?"

Demon snort, turned his nose in the air and gave her a look that clearly read, 'Of course, I never get caught you moron.'

"Alight, I suppose this is the target, codename, Wheels?" At Demons' decisive growl as I took the toy from his mouth. "All this for one little toy. Hey, Demon, what'd ya wanna bet this toy isn't really a toy?"

Minx pulled herself onto Demon's back still talking; "I mean, our client is paying like, twelve grand for a _toy. _Either his kid is _really_ spoiled or this little guy is important."

Demon snorted again, picking up speed, forcing Minx to hang on tighter and stuff the target in her bag, closing it tightly. Hopefully her bag wasn't ruined by the end of the night.

(**)

Minx had been in a lot of warehouses. In her line of work, for some reason, rich people always go for the cliché. Like this one guy they had worked for a few weeks ago, total James Bond type; had to have everything just like the movies. The guy was a total idiot. So, yes, lots of creepy warehouses to visit.

But, this one was different. A distinct sense of foreboding was over the place. It was almost like the warehouse was haunted. Minx hoped their client didn't expect her to wait here all night, cause if he wanted to play that game she was taking the mini bot back to Sam and Mikeala.

Demon stopped, frozen, sniffing the air. Minx tensed, holding onto her best friend even tighter, ready if he were to suddenly bolt. Minx could feel my backpack shaking. Interestingly enough the little Autobot had yet to leave her bag, which had surprised both Demon and Minx.

"Demon, are you sure the guy wanted us to wait here? This place is creepy."

Demon turned his head around to look at her and motioned for her to get off him. Minx did so and he ran off, most likely to go check the perimeter of the building and see if anyone was already here. That didn't really help her nerves. The only people Minx could think of that would want Wheelie were...

Oh, Primus. Demon had just left her alone in a warehouse that was probably crawling with Decpticons! That dog was going to die when he got back!

Minx jumped when one of the warehouse doors banged open. Demon wasn't that loud, and her backpack was practically vibrating, so it wasn't the Autobot or Demon...

So who else would that leave? Minx hurried behind a near-by stack of creates, better safe then sorry.

Two familiar voices were what caught her attention, though.

"I'm telling you, she was in this town earlier tonight. We might have a chance to find her!" Minx knew that voice; she just couldn't trace it. Minx knew was connected to the Autobots... Minx just couldn't remember how.

"Look, Rob, the girl doesn't want to be found. If she did we would've found her months ago. Think about it, we have friends that watch for her practically 24-7! And they _still can't find her."_

Were they talking about her? Were they still looking for her? Minx would've thought they had given up by now.

"Whatever you say, Will. If we have time after this can we go look around town?"

Minx remembered now! These two were N.E.S.T soldiers! Robert Epps and William Lennox, she had gotten close to Rob after he picked her up lost somewhere outside the base. For two people that work for the law they were pretty good guys.

"Fine. Now, focus. Barricade said they were picking up a distress signal from this area. Hopefully we won't run into any Decpticons. I am so not in the mood for that tonight."

Minx could _feel_ the color drain from her face. One, Minx finally figured out who the client was. Though, considering the "package" she suppose she should've already figured it out. Then, two, if Wheelie was sending out a traceable signal she was screwed.

Minx let out low whistle, enjoying the sound of boxes crash to the floor as Rob and Will both jumped startled. The answering whistle was, however, what startled her. Only Demon should respond to the call, and only to return to her. Nothing was supposed to whistle back...

**End note:

Brighthalk: please read and review?


	7. Lost but Not Found

Chapter "7"

Brighthalk: still don't own…

Last time:

**Minx let out low whistle, enjoying the sound of boxes crash to the floor as Rob and Will both jumped startled. The answering whistle was, however, what startled her. Only Demon should respond to the call, and only to return to her. Nothing was supposed to whistle back...**

**Chapter 7: Lost but not found**

Minx peeked out from behind several boxes; Will and Rob were both looking around overly frantic. If she weren't worried about Demon she would've thought it funny. One quick look in her bag proved Wheelie was still in it and apparently scared enough not to escape. Just not enough to stay quiet.

"Hey, hey, Pretty Lady. You're not gonna, like, y'know, give me back to the evil guys, are ya?"

Minx held a figure to her lips, in the universal sign for "be quiet". He seemed to get the message, and shut his mouth, looking around as she closed her bag half way. He may not know what was going on, but Minx hoped he knew she wouldn't hand him over to any Decpticons. She wouldn't wish that fate on anyone.

"What'cha doin'? Dont'cha need to get rid of me... I'm, like, evidence, right?"

"Shut up, Wheelie." Minx hissed, "Besides, Demon is more important then money. I would rather save him if he were in danger then get twelve grand. So, as much as I'd hate to admit it, I need an Autobots help."

Minx would have to say, its times like these that she loved hair dye. Because the last time Minx had seen Wheelie as Scarlett was over a month and a half ago, he didn't recognize her with Scarlett hair and mostly black clothing. He did, however seem to be remembering her voice.

"Right. Say I help ya. What'd I get outta it?" Wheelie said, peaking over her shoulder as Minx watched the still freaked out soliders.

Minx grimaced, then gave the mini bot a feral grin as she said, "Besides not get eaten by my K-9?"

Minx believed if robots could've paled, Wheelie would have, as it was his eyes... Optics got wider and his mouth dropped open. He nodded quickly after that, and quickly transformed, "You want me to distract the soldiers, right?"

"Fast and quiet. If you get caught, you've got your ticket outta here, little bot. Good luck."

With all that in mind he peeled off, controller in the back of his plastic truck bed, and going as fast as his artificial motor allowed him to. If he did get caught though, it meant she and Demon weren't getting paid and Fox was gonna kill me slowly.

Not even thirty seconds later, she could hear him yelling at Will and Rob. Taking a quick peek over the stack of boxes, Minx could see Wheelie heading for another stack on the other side of the warehouse. Both men chased after him as Minx high tailed it outside, keen on getting to her best friend, K-9 or not.

Minx looked around carefully, looking anything portraying any struggle or Demon biting someone's arm off, as he would be apt to do. Having seen no sign of either Minx worked her way up the roof, aiming for a good over look over the surrounding area. Maybe she could see Demon form above?

One ladder up, and another piercing whistle later Minx was only _slightly_ annoyed. There was no way for her to find either Demon or his so-called captor until she could _see _either of them!

"I swear the next time I see- who the hell are you!" Minx glared at the two soldiers, she couldn't even mutter to myself without getting caught anymore... After she found Demon they were going on a trip. A long trip. One where she could get her touch back. Getting caught was getting tiresome!

"Well, I'm Sargent Epps, and this is Major Lennox. Who are you? And why are you here?" The black man said, looking the girl over. Scarlett grinned, glad she had re-dyed her hair the day before.

"My friends call me Scarlett 'cause of my hair. Have you seen my doggy?" Best to use half-truths, she supposed. "I saw him head this way a few minutes ago, we were playin' hide-n-seek. Now I can't find him."

"Interesting. How long have you been here, little girl." Scarlett glared slightly at Will for the little girl comment.

"I'm not little. I'm twelve, soon to be thirteen. We've been here since about three this afternoon. Mom told me to go get some exercise."

Will nodded, and Scarlett half wondered if he could see through her half lie, if he could she was screwed, "Alright. We'll help you look for your dog then. What does he look like?"

"Well, he's big and black. You can't miss him, believe me he's huge. I checked in the warehouse, but he wasn't in there. Have you seen a big black doggy?"

Rob though for a minute, "Wait a minute, what do you call this "doggy"?"

Oh, Shit! Think fast, Scarlett, think fast, she thought frantically searching her mind for a good name. She knew she couldn't use the same one she had at the dog park with Sam; he might be called in to help. "Speed. 'Cause he so big, He's really fast." Well, that'll have to do... So much for thinking fast...

"Hm, alright then. Is he trained?" Lennox stayed next to her as Rob wandered off to go find "Speed".

"I suppose. He's pretty protective. That's why Hide-n-seek is so much fun. All the places to hide, y'know?" Scarlett gave the soldier an innocent look as he nodded; finally satisfied she wasn't lying or leading him on. Well, she was. But, he didn't need to know that, did he?

Will walked off, probably to talk to Rob, as Scarlett let off another piercing whistle. Scarlett heard a startled sound and looked over at Will, noting his dumbfounded expression. She mentally giggled as he shook his head, deciding not to comment on her call for Demon, erm, "Speed".

Twenty minutes and a few fake tears later, they had even more people searching with them. Scarlett could tell the extra people were holoforms. If the flickering out of existence every few minutes hadn't given them away, the fact they kept putting body parts through things would have.

"Miss, what did you say your dog looked like again? Big and black and fast, right?" Scarlett nodded at the man, taking in his appearance.

She had to say though, even with the little flaws, if she hadn't already known the Autobots, Scarlett wouldn't have been able to tell "Aron Hyde" was Ironhide if she hadn't met all of them. "Aron" was dress in casual jeans and a black N.E.S.T t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. If anything Scarlett had pegged the guy as a total diehard army style type of guy. Oh, well.

"And you said his name was Speed, right?" Scarlett nodded again, wondering where this line of questioning was going. With her luck the Autobot scanners had picked up "Scarlett's" body information* and compared it to Mina's and proved she was... Well, Mina. That, or they had picked up Demon's signal and done the same. Minx, Mina, or Scarlett, whatever she was going by, refused to consider any other options. My best friend was not dead.

Endnote:

*body information: Like her height, weight, hormones, estimated age…that kinda thing, y'know?

Brighthalk: read and review please?


	8. Ready Or Not, Here I Come

Chapter "8"

Discaimer:

Bright: Are these things really need? I mean, You all know I don't own this stuff….

_Last time:_

_"And you said his name was Speed, right?" Scarlett nodded again, wondering where this line of questioning was going. With her luck the Autobot scanners had picked up "Scarlett's" body information* and compared it to Mina's and proved she was... Well, Mina. That, or they had picked up Demon's signal and done the same. Minx, Mina, or Scarlett, whatever she was going by, refused to consider any other options. My best friend was not dead._

Chapter 7: Ready or Not, Here I Come.

It had been two day. Two Freakin Days! There had been no sign of Speed. Scarlett was beyond the freaking out point. she was still ignoring the dark looks Aron was giving her and focusing more on her lost best friend. If she lost Demon she would be all alone.

"Scarlett, can I talk you?" Scarlett looked over at Aron, his outfit was almost the exact same as the first she "met" him. The only thing that ever seemed to change was his hair. It was either spike up, gelled back or loose, at some points he'd even had a hat on.

"Sure, Aron. What's wrong?" Scarlett said, following into step beside the man.

"Hold on, I want R-uh, Lekar here when I talk to you." Aron looked away, waving Lekar over to us and alarm bells began screaming in Scarlett's head. Ready or not here they come. She figured she had missed the count to ten.

"So, Scarlett. Can you tell us anymore about Speed," Lekar asked, pulling a pad and pen out of his coat.

Lekar, Bulgarian for Doctor, was a nice man. He was just a little strange. He was obviously Ratchet's chosen holoform. The man was obviously the oldest in the group; either that or they were giving him premature gray hairs.

He was the only "man" Scarlett had ever met that wore a lab coat _out _of the _lab room. _And it stayed _white! _But hey, whatever worked for the robot in disguise. His black hair was graying and, his lab coat was a starched bright white, currently.

"Well, I've already told you that he's very obedient, he's huge, and all black, with blue eyes, and..." Scarlett trailed off trying to remember everything she'd told the Autobots and Will.

Aron sighed, "You also told us he was abused as a puppy. And that he was a rare breed of dog, but that you didn't know what he was."

"Oh, right. Um, there's not much else to tell. Usually he comes when called, its like first instinct to something, I guess." Aron and Lekar both nodded as Lekar wrote what Scarlett had said down.

"Well, that's not much," Lekar said, "But it's certainly good to know. How long have you had, Dem-Speed."

Immediately Minx went on red alert, they knew who she was. The question was, had they told anyone. If they had Minx was beyond screwed.

"Lekar" seemed to realize his mistake almost as soon as he'd uttered the words, Aron moved behind Minx, grabbing her shoulder and smiling at several passing soldiers. Lekar did the same, and Minx forced a smile on and waved happily at the men. They nodded to us and moved on, carrying on their conversation.

"Aron" moved his mouth down to her ear and said, "Lets take this somewhere quieter, yea, Mina?"

Mina nodded jerkily and lead the two holoforms into one of the smaller warehouses, mind running overdrive trying to remember everything she had once been told about the holoforms. It wasn't working. She couldn't remember anything.

Mina hoisted herself up on one the stacks of boxes, making herself eye level with the two tall men, "Look, I just want to find my dog. Then I'll leave you guys alone. It's not my fault the Major asked you to help!"

Ironhide and Ratchet exchanged looks before Ironhide turned back to her "That's not why we wanted to talk to you. We wanted to ask where you'd been. Jolt's been broken up since you left."

Ratchet said, seeing Mina's doubtful look, "It's true, Robert is convinced that everywhere there's slight criminal activity it was you."

Mina frowned for a minute, "I've never been reported, as far as I know. Mostly I've been here. We were going to move on after I handed off Wheelie. But Demon's gone and I could careless about what happened to the mini bot. He _is_ okay, right?"

They both nodded and Mina gave them a fake grin, "Well, if that's all you wanted to know I'll just be going then."

Mina hoped off the box she was sitting on only to be caught in mid air by 'Hide, "Not so fast, we're not done talking to you."

Mina groaned as he set her back on top of the boxes, "What else could you possibly want to know?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes, "About you. We know nothing about you. I don't even have your entire medical history."

"With good reason!" Mina protested, earning a glare from Ratchet.

"And what would that be?" He asked, dangerously, making both Ironhide and Mina shudder.

"Half the time I didn't come to you the injury was a bullet wound! How was I supposed to explain that without telling you I was Silver Minx!"

Ratchet was silent for a few seconds, "Then maybe you should have told us."

Mina deflated at that. Yes, she probably should have told them, but how was she supposed to know how they were going to react. Looking back she realized she hadn't really given Prowl, Optimus, or Jolt time _to _react. Then again, Mina had acted entirely on instinct, the same instinct that had saved her life millions of times. Her only regret is that she had promised to tell before her job. Barricade must be so pissed at her right now.

"What would you have done if I had told you, Ratchet? You would have told the others, right? I made my choice. I kept my identity a secret for my own reasons."

"And what would those have been?" Mina grimaced at Ironhide's question. She knew it'd been coming, that didn't mean she wanted to answer it.

"My reasons were simple. I didn't want to get caught. After years of hiding from people, from the law, you get slightly paranoid. Barricade knew but only because he caught me out one night. It was also the fact that you guys were practically the government lap dogs. Or, that's what I thought when I met you. I spent a few months with you and figure out you weren't but I still didn't trust you enough to tell you guys anything.

"That was my mistake. I got careless. I knew the Autobots didn't know everything, but I figured at the rate I was going you would never figure it out. After all, I could complete a job in one night if I was totally focused. By the time Prowl caught me that night I knew everything about all of you." Mina paused, seeing their questioning and dumbfounded looks.

" It's true, I knew your behavior patterns; I knew what you expected of me. I knew everything. At that point, I was almost ready to give up Minx, maybe take up an odd job here or there. Minx would've faded into the background. But, I got caught. So... I ran." The holoforms stared at the girl in shock.

"Was anything you told us ever true?" Mina's gaze locked onto Ironhides'.

"Yes. My real age is twelve, my name is really Mina, my parents are really dead, but I really hated always wearing a dress. Despite everything, I wanted to be as truthful as possible with you guys. The only things I think I truly ever lied about were injuries and my sleeping habits."

The two nodded, "I think you should talk to Optimus and the others. If they haven't noticed and compared your body information by now, then they will soon."

Mina nodded, "I'll think about it."

They both nodded and left, and Mina relaxed, working herself back to being "Scarlett", her thoughts, though, were still on the two Autobots. Finally she got up and left the warehouse, intent on finding Demon then moving on. She really didn't want to have anymore contact with the Autobots. Or Decpticons, for that matter.

Scarlett glared as Simmons passed by her smirk firmly on his face, babbling on his phone. The man didn't even notice her as he passed, to busy talking about some dog he'd found near-by. It wasn't injured but it was huge and he thought it might have been an escaped S-7 experiment.

Scarlett wondered off not giving it a second thought, she hadn't really paid that much attention to what he had been saying. She was still thinking about her confrontation with Ironhide and Ratchet. The words, however clicked when she saw a dog cage in the back of Simmons' truck. Scarlett moved quickly, checking the cage and looking for a signs of Demon.

When she found none Scarlett immediately went looking for Simmons. She wanted Demon back and she wanted him _now._

Scareltt was lucky Simmons was close by or she might have hit the first person she saw that _wasn't_ Simmons. Scarlett didn't even want to know why the he was here in the first place. She'd always hated Simmons after finding out where he'd worked. Minx was almost positive that he'd recognized Demon and taken him in to be experimented on. If Simmons had experimented on Demon, he was dead meat.

The warehouse Scarlett had seen Simmons enter was even smaller then the one she'd talked to Ratchet and Ironhide in.

"Mr. Simmons? Are you in here?" The place looked empty now.

"Depends on whose asking." Minx rolled her eyes, still acting like the innocent little girl she'd convinced them she was. Simmons was just stupid paranoid old man.

"Scarlett is. I just wanted to know if you'd seen Speed. He's my dog."

Simmons appeared in front of her, running a hand thought his already messy hair, "I can't say that I have. What does he look like?"

"He's big, all black and his eyes are blue."

Scarlett noticed the man pale slightly, "Nope. Haven't seen any dogs by that description."

Scarlett glared up at the older man, then looked around the warehouse, "You know. It's not good to lie."

Scarlett saw the man pale further out of the corner of her eye as he said, "I'm not lying."

"Right. Mind it I take a look around this place, then? I don't think anyone's checked in here." Scarlett said, already beginning to look around the area.

"Now, listen here, little girl. If you want to look around, you need a permit and a soldier with you. Otherwise I'll consider this breaking and-"

"DEMON!" Scarlett cursed silently, in her happiness she had, apparently, forgotten he wasn't Demon, but Speed, Scarlett took off, running towards the howling that had started up after she had some around the corner.

Scarlett heard muttered curses behind her as she bolted, heading straight for one of the cages she'd seen when she'd entered the warehouse. Quickly whispering the plans that she'd made in his absence, Scarlett hugged her best friend, so glad to have him back.

"All right little girl, you've found _my _dog. What's it to ya?" Simmions asked, annoyed

Scarlett glared up the cocky man, "Speed is not _yours_. He's mine. And I can prove it."

The girl stood up, a half sadistic smirk on her lips, "Demon, food."

Simmons screamed as Demon growled and snapped at him, chasing him out of the warehouse. Scarlett followed behind at a more sedate pace, grinning at Demon as he met her at the door, sitting on top of an unconscious Simmons.

*END NOTE*

Also: Lekar means "Doctor" in Bulgarian, I thought it was funny. To anyone who speaks Bulgarian, I'm sorry if I butchered you language… I use Google Translator… Blame them!

As usual guys, reviews are awesome, and if you have any question feel free to ask, if I can I'll try to answer!

-Brighthalk


	9. The Truth Might Help

Chapter "9"

Disclaimer:

Brighthalk: Hello! Guess what I got two flames! I printed them and roasted marshmallows... After a friends of mine explained a marysue... Personally, I think the two people who flames me were cowards, they didn't even log in. I laughed for a good twenty minutes with one of my friends when I told her.

Mina: I'm not perfect. And I swear, if you make a vampire and sparkly...

Brighthalk: It's not happening. I shudder to think where that would lead us. No one would live to see the morrow.

Mina: *evil grin* I'm glad you figure that out.

Brighthalk: Anyway, to my two flamers (Random and D) thank you very much for pointing out that Mina might have been a little two perfect. It helped to know that some people thought that. Thanks to you a friend (She's helping me wrote from time to time) and I decided that maybe having Minx be a _world-class_ thief _was _a bad idea. I'm just going to tone down a little. She's not world class; she might get there in ten years or so, but not now.

I'll go back and fix that mistake but from now on, Mina is the best theif in Mission City and where she is currently, but only because she works up a rep. She's just well known in the underworld and in a few places otherwise. That sound ok?

Mina: Such price cuts... and here I wanted a BIG entrance...

Brighthalk: Oh shut up. Remember my readers, I love reviews and flames actually get burned. And then I enjoy my marshmallows! You also make my review count go up! Thanks!

_Last time:_

_Simmons screamed as Demon growled and snapped at him, chasing him out of the warehouse. Scarlett followed behind at a more sedate pace, grinning at Demon as he met her at the door, sitting on top of an unconscious Simmons._

Chapter 9: Who am I?

Aron's truck pulled up just as Scarlett finished giving Demon a run down on our plan. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the passed out Simmons until we left. Or maybe they wouldn't notice him at all? That would be wonderful!

"There you are, Scarlett. Is this Speed?" Aron asked, choosing to ignore Speed's growling.

"Yea! He was in the warehouse! I'm so glad I found him." They were both acting. Scarlett could see Will in the passenger side of Aron's "Truck", and she knew that Aron wanted to talk to her alone. Well, he would just have to wait.

"I am, too. Lekar and I wanted to talk to you, before you go home. If that good for you." Aron grinned when Scarlett paled slightly.

Scarlett noticed Will starting to get out of the truck, "I don't have a say, do I?" Aron shook his head quickly. Scarlett plastered a fake smile on and said, "That sounds wonderful. Can you tell me more about the military? Daddy used to be in Iran. He just got home recently."

Will smiled widely, "Really? What was his name? I might have known him."

Scarlett noticed her mistake immediately; Will had been stationed around that area. It was true that her father had been in Iran, but he had died in service. Will didn't know that though, still it was best to stick to some of the truth. Aron seemed to know she was lying about her father, somehow.

"Daddy's full name is Jon Rogers. Did you know him? I don't he mention any William Lennox." Scarlett said, shoving down her feelings of loss. He was dead, it wouldn't do any good to miss him now.

"No, can't say the name rings a bell. Anyway, we better get back to the base." Will turned and headed back to the truck, getting in the passenger side.

"Can I ride in the truck bed with Speed?" Scarlett asked, it was more for Will's benefit then anything, but also because she really didn't want to piss off the Autobot.

"I don't see why not. Hop in, I'll help you up." Aron said, nodding to the truch bed.

We made good time across the base, considering that Aron had a dog and an almost thirteen year old in his truck bed.

Will left Scarlett with Aron and Lekar soon joined them, and they ended up in the same warehouse as earlier.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Scarlett checked her (stolen) watch, "It's almost eleven thirty! I'll still be here in the morning!"

Both men shared a look and Ratchet asked, "How do we know you won't leave before we come back online form recharge?"

"I don't know. I just don't want to do this tonight. What do you want me to do?" Scarlett asked, half wary, half to tired to care.

Ratchet gave Scarlett a pensive look, while scanning her inconspiciously, "You could stay with 'Cade. I'm sure he's figured out that your really Mina by now."

Scarlett rolled her eyes and yawned before saying, "And if he hasn't I'd rather he not. Why not just let me stay here?"

Ironhide gave the girl a hard look, "How do we know you'll stay here."

"My word. If you don't trust me even that much, sleep outside. I'm staying here. It's dry, warm and I have my best friend back." Scarlett said, hugging said best friend.

Both seemed to accept this as the fizzled out of existence. Scarlett heard the tires crunch over gravel as she curled up with Demon. It was nice to have her dog back.

(**)

Scarlett was up before the sun the next morning. It was a habit to be up and about before most people even dreamed of the waking world. She was sure nerves got her up even earlier then usual, but she didn't mind. The sunrise had been wonderful.

Scarlett had roughly an hour before a N.E.S.T operative came and got her for breakfast, so she relaxed with Demon. Mostly they raced around the warehouse. She'd meant what she'd said to Ironhide and Ratchet last night. They could trust her word, if nothing else.

"Come on Demon. I know you can go faster then that!" Scarlett laughed when Demon growled at her. This brought back memories. The first time Minx had met Demon had been in the Hoover Dam. She'd been there for some job, if she remembered correctly.

Dr. Roberts was shown into an experiment room, they'd been testing a dog. Infused in his DNA was some weird chemical. Whatever they'd put in his DNA had changed him; he was smarter then most dogs, he seemed to understand things, plans, words, and orders. He healed fast, and he was faster and stronger then a normal dog.

When Dr. Roberts first saw him, she'd thought nothing of it, then the experiments began. They tortured the poor dog. He wasn't even out of puppyhood and he was brutally beaten. His legs were broken, claws torn out, ears ripped to shreds.

Dr. Roberts hadn't even made it out of the room when she started to retch. It was a horrible. The scientists in the room had only watched dispassionately, rolling their eyes or laughing at her nausea. Minx hadn't let them finish the experiment.

Minx had barged into the room and nearly blew her cover, all because she hated the thought of them hurting the poor animal.

Minx had, of course not been welcome afterwards. They'd thrown the dog, and her out too. He was labeled a failure and failures were useless. Minx had taken the poor puppy in and trained him, making him stronger, becoming attached to him.

Originally Minx hadn't named him. When we got on the streets, though, he'd picked up the name Black Demon. Demon just seemed to stick. Clients called him that, allies called him that, Slag, and Minx even thought they had him listed under that name wherever they had her name listed as "wanted".

He'd only been with her two years, but to her it felt like forever. It was a nice feeling. She hoped we never lost it.

"Hey, Little girl! That's not safe you need to get down!" Scarlett, now slipping back into being Mina as she had been with the bots, giggled at the panicking soldier below her. He was younger, maybe his early twenties. He wasn't very tall, nor amazingly good looking, more of an average Joe, she thought.

"But there's such a great view." Mina pouted slightly, making the older man smile.

"You remind me of my little sister. She does the same thing. My names Conner." Mina climbed carefully down the boxes, pretending to struggle near the bottom.

"My friends call my Scarlett, 'cause of my hair." she told him. "The doggy behind you is Speed."

Conner turned around and paled staring wide-eyes at "Speed", "What kind of _doggy_ is he? Wolf hound?"

"You know, I'm not really sure." Mina said, tone innocent. "I just know he's like a big teddy bear. Watch!" Mina bounced over to Speed and scratch behind his ear. The dog drops boneless to the ground, giving a sigh only a dog can.

"See? A big teddy bear." Conner didn't look any calmer, but he seemed to accept that Speed wouldn't be attacking him.

"Alright then. Let's go to breakfast."

"Hold on, have you seen Mr. Lekar or Mr. Aron? They wanted to talk to me." The soldier shook his head and gave me an apologetic smile. Mina smiled back, slightly nervous. She really didn't want the two pissed off at her just yet.

"Don't worry. I have a radio in the jeep. I can tell them where you're going and that you're with me. I know that those two can be slightly over bearing. They're great guys though." Conner said, opening the door for Mina

"You have a jeep! Is it green like all the military jeeps in movies?" Mina asked, giving Demon a hidden smile.

Conner laughed as he led the red haired girl out of the warehouse and to the jeep. Speed followed; tongue lolling out and a few sharp teeth showing.

(**)

Breakfast was pretty uneventful. Mina felt uncomfortable with the way all the Autobot holoforms kept staring at her, but it was fun to sit with the oblivious soldiers. They laughed and joked, keeping conversation going and always tried to include the younger girl.

Barricade's holoform was waiting for Mina by the door, he looked slightly annoyed. As if the soldier were below him. When everyone had first started helping Mina look for Speed, he had introduced himself as Barrett. For a few seconds Mina wondered why he was standing there watching her. Then she remembered that even if the other 'Bots hadn't thought about it, he could have compared "Scarlett" to Mina and ended up with a match. It was obvious that the other Autobots were also starting to do this.

"Do you mind if I'm there when you talk to Lekar and Aron," He asked, glancing over at the seated holoforms of his comrades.

"Why not? I was just going to look for them!" Mina grinned at him. She was going to keep up her act as long as possible. "Have you seen them? Conner said they were heading this way."

Barrett's blue eyes glazed over for a second, "They're waiting outside for us."

"That's great! Come on!" Mina grabbed his hand before he could protest and proceeded to drag him outside. Aron and Lekar were just walking up as she dragged Barrett out behind her. They smirked at the scowling Barrett. Speed gave them a wolfish grin and barked.

"So, were are we talking?" Mina asked, waving at a few passing soldiers, "Near the cars, far away form the cars, some place you guys can change?"

"Someplace we can… change as you put it." Lekar said.

"Dibs on Aron's truck bed!" Mina shouted as all three holoforms fizzled out of existence at that and Ironhide sunk a little to help her climb up.

They drove to a deserted part of the base, Ironhide in the lead, Ratchet behind him and Barricade bringing up the rear. Mostly Mina muttered to Demon on the way there. She had never like the quiet, if there reason for it, sure. If not, she had an urge to fill it.

That was twenty minutes ago, now Mina was being stared down by three Autobots. Not her favorite position ever.

"So... How's the weather at the base this time of year?" Demon snorted beside Mina and the 'Bots sighed.

"Jolt misses you, squishy." Barricade said, studying the girl. He could she that she hadn't lost weight, but she certainly hadn't gained any either. When he had seen her a month ago, she had been even skinner though, so he supposed it was a good thing that she at least looked a little better.

"Everyone does," Ratchet added, sounding slightly dejected, he ran several more scans over the girl. He could indeed seem the scars from bullet wounds as she had said, but there was nothing exceedingly seriously that needed immediate attention. Above everything the girl seemed perfectly healthy.

Mina couldn't help but feel a flare of want. She missed the living with the Autobots. They were great friends, but she just didn't want them mixed up in her life more then they already were. As it was, she could feel Ratchet's scans. That was only making it worse. That she had someone who really did care was _not_ helping her resolve.

Ironhide picked Mina up, grabbing the back of her shirt, "All of the Autobots miss you. You should tell them who "Scarlett" and Mina really are."

"Ironhide, my shirt is about to rip! Either put me down or hold me a different way!" The black weapons specialist immediately shifted Mina into his open palm. All three shifted so they could look at her. "Look, I really don't want to tell them. I just want to move on. It would be best if you all forgot about me. I mean, I steal for a living and you guys work for the government."

"Your in a really bad position to be making demands, Squishy." Barricade said, ignoring the glare that Mina threw his way.

"Stop calling me that! You of all people should be telling me to leave. I like, ruined your life! I got you kicked out of your fraction!" Mina protested, curling closer to Demon.

"You didn't get me kicked out of my fraction. I willing left to joint the Autobots," Barricade said, completely calm.

"You can either tell the others or we'll them for you, Mina." Ratchet pointed out, not the least put out that she still didn't want to tell the other her less-then-spotless past

"I could always disappear again. This time I would make sure to stay away." Demon howled in agreement from next to Mina.

Ironhide shook his helm, "It wouldn't work. We have access to every camera, every computer, almost every electronic on Earth. How would you be able to do anything?"

Mina realized he was right. They had access to everything. There really was nowhere to hide this time. She deflated slightly, "If that's true, why hadn't you tired looking for me yet?"

"Optimus said to give you your privacy, he thinks you have a good reason to be doing what you were. Prowl believes a thief doesn't deserve it, but Prime was stubborn. We were not to search for you that way unless we were sure the Decpticons had you."

"So only life or death?" Mina asked, confused.

"Only life or death," Ratchet agreed. "But that doesn't mean we would break that rule to find you a second time. You have to tell the other who you really are."

Mina gave up; there was just no way to escape the Autobots. She would either have to tell the other bots or side with the Decpticons. Considering the second option would get her killed, she would just have to tell the others who she was and hope for the best.

(**)

Barricade cornered Mina alone not two hours later. Honestly, it wasn't like she was going to leave, she had no where to go, (though, she did need to pay Fox and give his device back still), she didn't need to be watched twenty four-seven. Besides, the mech could be _way too _over protective.

"What the slag are you doing!" Barricade was livid, well, his holoform was.

"Um, racing Runner?" Mina didn't really mean for it to come out as a question, but it did. Mina motioned for Demon to pause and looked down from her stack of boxes. Demon did the same.

"Why?" Barricade asked, holoform fizzing out and reappearing next the still smiling red haired girl.

"I was bored." Mina said, getting back up and getting ready to start again.

Demon snorted as he too began to get ready to race again.

"Get down, I want to talk to you." Yelled as the pair started again, jumping from box to box and having no seeming goal. "Without having to dodge you and that Demon.

"Are you gonna throw another box at me?" Mina asked, panting slightly as she tried to keep ahead of her K-9

"Are you going to come here?" Barricade countered, moving out of the way as Demon jumped to the box he was standing on.

"Fine." Mina grumbled as she climbed down, Demon and Barricade following. "Now what?"

"Now we talk. What's happened since I saw you a month ago?" Barricade asked, settling himself leaning against some on the boxes. Mina shrugged and hopped to where she could sit on a box that was eye level with the Ex-Con.

"Nothing, really." Mina said, watching as Demon jumped back up to the tops of the stacks and began jumping around again. "I avoided people, worked on my job of stealing Wheelie, you know the usual."

Barricade snorted, "You have a twisted sense of usual."

"I find it works well for me. Besides, Hide's sense of usual is weirder then mine!" Mina said, grinning.

"Says the girl who was racing a _dog_."

"Oh shut up."

*End Note*

Brighthalk: Well, that went well. Ok guys, read, enjoy, review. Also note: In the next chapter or so, I'm going to be ready for a beta. I finally have the plot down on paper, yay me!


	10. BluePrints

**8Chapter "10"

Disclaimer:

Brighthalk: I really wish I owned this, but I don't!

_Last time:_

_"Nothing, really." Mina said, watching as Demon jumped back up to the tops of the stacks and began jumping around again. "I avoided people, worked on my job of stealing Wheelie, you know the usual."_

_Barricade snorted, "You have a twisted sense of usual."_

_"I find it works well for me. Besides, Hide's sense of usual is weirder then mine!" Mina said, grinning. _

_"Says the girl who was racing a __dog__." _

_"Oh shut up."_

Chapter 10:

"So this job. What's it for again?" Barret asked from his place seatd on some boxes next Mina.

Mina groaned; this was the millionth time she was explaining her plan and objectives for the next heist. If Barrett asked _one more time_…

"Look, this is really simple, Cade. I'm stealing the blueprints of the houver Dam, my boss is a close identy, so before you ask, I haven't the slightest clus who they are and no I don't care either. All I'm going to do is by get inside, with Demon's help, then I'm going to download the blueprints on this flash drive then I'm going to get the money and leave it at the drop off location."

Mina choose to ignore the opening and closing of the wearhouse door, she figured it was either Ravage or Frenzy anyway.

"There are so many holes in that plan, Mina. Everything could go wrong. Like what if someone sees you or-" Mina cut Barrett off by tossing a shoe at him.

"Nothing is going to go wrong. It's not like you and the Autobots are that place anymore." Mina said, turning and running face first into a very confused holoform.

"Oh, slaggit." Mina muttered, looking around at the gather holoforms, confused. It didn't help that she was was only half dressed.

The man Mina had run into was tall maybe six foot one. She could see he had muscles that spoke of hour weight lifting. He had short hair- a military cut- that was a kind of rusty red. He wasn't wearing a uniform, but blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Mina paled dramatically when she realized it Optimus Prime she had run into.

"I am Orion and these are my teammates, Rollo, Vigilum, Aron, Lekar, and Robert Epps and William Lennox. It appears you already know Barrett, who are you?" Optimus' holoform, Orion said.

Mina paused giving all the men a 'deer-in-headlights' look. She could hear Barrett behind her, trying not to laugh at her predicament. Considering she only had her sports bra and shorts, the men had entered at the next to worst time. The only reason Barrett was still in the warehouse was because he had promised to turn off the eyes of his holoform until she said otherwise.

Epps seemed to realize her problem before anyone else did, "Guys, I think we should give her a minute. Just yell when you're fully dressed, okay?"

Mina nodded frantically, pushing the half blind Barrett out with them. She then hurried to put on the rest of her clothes, slipping her black tank top and boots on. She nodded at Demon to let the soldiers and holoforms back in as she finished lacing and tying her boots.

"So…" Mina started, feeling even more awkward from the state of undress she had been in minutes before.

"So…" Epps half mocked. Mina smiled at the man. To her it seemed he always had something funny to say. Whether it be half mocking or a joke didn't really matter to her.

"What can I do for you guys?" Mina finally asked, seeing that none of the holoforms staring at her were going to say anything.

"Well, to begin with, we'd like to know who you are." Vigilum said, crossing his arms over his N.E.S.T shirt. Mina personally thought this was the only time she had ever seen Prowl, er, Vigilum without his police officer uniform.

"My name is Mina, pleased to meet you." Mina said, grabbing the holoforms hand and shaking it before grabbing her tool belt off a near by box and heading for the door. "Now, I really must be going. Things to do and stuff to uh, borrow."

"Squishy, are you planning to walk the twenty miles or do want a ride?" Barrett asked, looking skyward as if it would give him more patients for the human. He chose to ignore the smirking Lekar and Aron.

Mina paused at the door, "Well, actually Demon was planning to give me a ride, but… personally, I love cars."

Rollo and Epps coughed, trying to cover their laughter as the dog behind Mina huffed and barked at the girl.

"What? Cars are amazing they have seats, and conversation, and seats. Did I mention seats?" Mina asked, grinning at the dog.

"May we _all _accompany you on your job, Mina." Orion asked, following the pair outside.

"Sure. If you can agree not to interfere unless someone tires to kill me. I kinda have to make a living and this just happens to be the way I do it. Can you live with that, though?" Mina asked, looking up at Orion as he followed her to Barricades Alt form.

"We'll see." He said.

"Come on 'Cade. You have to let us _out_ of the _car_. I will shatter your window if I have to." Mina threathed when the overprotective Autobot still didn't unlock his doors.

"Are you sure you'll be fine." Barricade asked, worried even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes, 'Cade. I'm sure. I will be fine." Mina said. "You know sometimes I wonder who my guardian was, you or Jolt."

"Fine." He relented. "I just hope for everyone's sake that nothing goes wrong!"

"For the last time," Mina said, whistling for Demon as she got out of the car. "Everything is going to work out."

"Demon, if you don't get your furry aft over here this minute…" Mina hissed, from her place above where Megatron had been held. Demon shook his head, he remember being her two years ago. His paws weren't leaving solid ground.

"Scaredy dog." Mina muttered, cutting the wires on the camera. She was lucky the thing didn't have a microphone. "Then you can find the main computer. I'm going to hack the camera system."

Demon whined but compiled, hurrying off to go find the computer that held the blueprints. The faster he found it, the faster they could get out of here.

Mina ran her fingers through her back. A while back Mina had read somewhere you were supposed to let the hair dye come and your hair return to its original color before re-dyeing it. Thing was, she sure if black was the original color. As it was, the black had multicolored ends from all the hair dye that _had _been in it.

As she climbed down she headed in the direction she had seen Demon run off in, hopefully the dog had found the computer, she really didn't want to stay in this hell hole longer then nessary. This place gave her the creeps. Besides, this seemed almost _too_ easy.

"'Ow long did it take 'er ta hack the system?" Jazz asked, watching the black haired girl as they had last seen her before she cut the feed.

"Two minutes…" Jolt muttered, stunned.

"'Sides, ya owe me high grade!" Jazz said, shifting and directing a grin over at the silver and gold Lamborghinis.

"Fine." The Silver one agreed, shifting also.

"You bet high grade on a fleshling thief?" The gold one asked, shifting to join his twin and Jazz.

"You bet on her at all?" Barricade and Jolt asked, amused and annoyed.

"Yep." Jazz and Sideswipe said, shaking hands.

"Morons," Ironhide muttered, turning back to Ratchet who was scanning over Optimus. Their leader had been hurt in the Decepticon raid a few weeks ago, but the bot still refused to rest. He could tell the Medic bot was one scan away from welding the younger bot to a berth until he rested.

"Alright, Demon, we can leave. I just have to fix and erase the cameras. Okay?" Mina said, climbing back up to the first camera she'd messed with.

Demon barked his agreement and gave her a wolfish grin. Mina smiled back down at him then turned back to the camera. She quickly erased the tapes and added in the missed time, making it look as though the camera had never been off.

"That was fast." Jolt said, picking Mina up as she appeared behind Demon.

"Of course it was, we're professionals." Mina scoffed, untying the flash drive from Demon's collar.

"Professionally forgetful," Barricade muttered.

Mina rolled her eyes, "I didn't forget anything."

The mech didn't answer, instead shifting into his alt form and opening the door for the thief. Demon climbed in and Mina looked back at Jolt. The Blue mech was also in his Alt form. To her, even the car managed to look hurt as she neared Barricade.

"Demon, I'll meet ya at the drop off, okay?" Mina asked. She heard Demon bark his agreement as she waved Barricade off and bounced over to Jolt. Since her back was turned, she missed Ravage smirking as he got into Barricade.

"Are you sure this is the drop off, Mina?" Orion asked, falling in step besides the girl.

"Positive. See, here's the address." Mina said, one of her hands buried in Demon's fur. She had a feeling. Something was going to go wrong. Murphy hadn't seen her in a while.

Brighthalk: Well, I got the plot done. Then I looked at this chapter and nearly had an aneurism when I saw how badly I'd done. So her, I fixed it.

Most people should get the Murphy thing. Like Murphy's Law? What can go wrong, will go wrong?

Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter, I haven't the slightest clue how fast I'll be able to get it up, I'm going to my great grandmother funeral and I'll be going on a trip soon. Plus I have all my other fics I'm working on. So, be nice and let me know if this is ok?

Reivew time!

: Cool name! I'm sooo sorry, real life took over if you know what I mean. Anyway, I'm going to try and get the next chapter out before I start the other revisions, as they don't take very long. So hopefully you'll get your next chapter!

I'm SexyAndYouKnowItGlitch: Aw, we shall pretend your 30, kay? Thanks for the advice on Mina's background. Most likely that's what'll happen, maybe in the next chapter or two. Be ready to tell me what you think okay?

FORD B: I'm glad that you did. My thoughts were: Just think of how many people would leave the site of they took all that off. Plus, the Mature archives are even bigger then the normal. They would lose a lot of fics if the took them all down.


End file.
